


Late Night Rendezvous

by freakanature06



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week, Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, M/M, this is surprisingly a very soft pair?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: It had started with lingering touches - like a hand on his shoulder for too long, letting his hand brush against Yuki's back as he passed by, things like that - and carried on to numerous gifted triangles of varying makes and sizes. From there, Yuki discovered that Misumi was making excuses to be around him more often and would inquire about what Yuki was doing or what things he liked instead of just babbling about triangles or something.Misumi wakes Yuki up in the middle of the night to take him somewhere special.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Ikaruga Misumi
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Late Night Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Been waiting all week to write something with Misumi! He's such a good, good boy and he deserves so much happiness aahhhhh!!
> 
> Written for A3! Rarepair Week Day 6 - Whispering/Screaming

Yuki had been midway through a pretty nice dream - one where he had free reign in the nicest fabric store he'd ever seen and the Yakuza had said there was no budget limit - when an inconsistent tap-tap-tapping on the window dragged him into consciousness. Irritation immediately began to throb at Yuki's temple as the tapping continued.   
  
"Hack, I swear if that's you..." But Tenma didn't respond to the goading. If he was awake, he absolutely would have one way or another. How could he sleep through something like this??  
  
With a groan, Yuki hauled himself out of bed and over to the window. It was as he approached that he saw a small pebble hit the window. His eye twitched as he threw the window open and looked down at the ground.  
  
And was immediately pelted with another pebble from above. Yuki let out a yelp and swiveled to look up instead, only to find himself facing Misumi, who seemed to be perching on the edge of the roof, a grin on his face and even more pebbles obviously waiting in his hand.  
  
"What the hell are you--" Yuki's voice was raising above what was normally appropriate for this time of night, but before he could finish Misumi had somehow swung down and was hanging off of the window ledge, pressing a finger to Yuki's lips in an obvious shushing gesture. Pulled up short and suddenly very close to the older boy, Yuki involuntarily took a step back from the window.  
  
Again, Misumi shocked him by grabbing his hand to keep him near the opening. The Trianglian had been doing things like this over the last few weeks. It had started with lingering touches - like a hand on his shoulder for too long, letting his hand brush against Yuki's back as he passed by, things like that - and carried on to numerous gifted triangles of varying makes and sizes. From there, Yuki discovered that Misumi was making excuses to be around him more often and would inquire about what Yuki was doing or what things he liked instead of just babbling about triangles or something.  
  
To be honest, while Yuki had initially been irritated and put off by the behavior, the last few days had been pretty nice. He'd actually had a few decent conversations with the energetic boy and found that Misumi had some pretty insightful commentary if you could sort past his strange obsession. And the physical affection recently - surprise hugs, hair ruffling, even holding his hand for a short time - had been particularly endearing.  
  
But none of that excused waking Yuki up in the middle of a school night for no apparent reason!  
  
Bristling, Yuki made sure to keep his voice at a whisper, not wanting to prompt more touching from Misumi or to wake his roommate. "What are you doing? I was  _ sleeping _ , you know!"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Misumi was also whispering, but the smile didn't leave his face for even a second. "Will you come with me? It won't take long."  
  
Yuki's gut instinct was to say no, slam the window in Misumi's face, and go back to bed. But the ridiculous boy had been softening Yuki up for weeks now and honestly he wasn't sure if it was all for this purpose at this point. But either way, he couldn't just back away.  
  
"Ugh." He let out a long-suffering sigh and went to grab his slippers. "Fine. I'll meet you in the hall."  
  
As he went to step away, Misumi grabbed his hand again and tugged him back to the window. Yuki had to stifle another yell as he found surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. Wait, how was Misumi doing that? Was he still hanging from above or had he moved down so fast that Yuki hadn't noticed??  
  
"No. This way. I'll help you up, don't worry."  
  
Released, Yuki spun around to find that ... somehow Misumi was in fact still hanging down from above. And had his hand held out to Yuki. The younger boy couldn't help but hesitate. It seemed unendingly foolish to go out of a second-story window in the middle of the night.   
  
But Misumi's gentle whisper came to him once again. "Trust me. I won't let you fall."  
  
He was going to hate himself for this in the morning, he just knew it.   
  
Taking the Trianglian's hand, Yuki suddenly found himself - through a confusion of rushing air and soft tugs that happened so quickly that Yuki's brain couldn't follow it - sitting on the edge of the roof with Misumi standing next to him, still holding firmly onto his hand.  
  
With a little help, Yuki was pulled to his feet and led across the rooftop. The angle was difficult to walk on, but Misumi was a steady presence and sturdy hand beside him. Just as Yuki was about to start complaining again, Misumi brought them to a stop on a flattened portion of the roof that Yuki hadn't known was there. A blanket had been laid out and there was a covered plate at the edge of the setup.   
  
After being helped onto the blanket, Yuki let himself kneel, slowly and with a relieved breath. A moment later, the Trianglian was beside him, looking very pleased with himself as he uncovered the plate and offered Yuki a perfectly triangular onigiri.  
  
"Of course," Yuki muttered, taking one of the offered snacks and smiling fondly despite himself. He would never admit it out loud, but sometimes Misumi's one-mindedness could be a little charming.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute or so, both of them munching on onigiri. Yuki was nibbling at his, but Misumi had managed to scarf down two fairly quickly, leaving a bit of rice stuck around his mouth. With a grunt of disdain, Yuki reached out and plucked the rice off, bringing it to his own mouth to dispose of it. It was only after he had swallowed that he realized Misumi was staring at him with an expression that Yuki had never seen him wear before.  
  
Instantly, Yuki felt his face heat up, and he looked away as quickly as he could. "What are we even doing up here, Trianglian? I don't think late-night snacks are a good enough reason to wake me up."  
  
There was a long silence in response and Yuki was on the verge of turning to see what Misumi was doing when he felt a warm hand over his own. Misumi's voice was so quiet that Yuki could almost pretend he had imagined it, but the words were so sincere they immediately sunk their hooks into the younger boy's heart.  
  
"I just wanted to show my favorite person my favorite place."  
  
Yuki whipped his head around to stare at Misumi only to find the other looking up at the sky. Yuki followed his gaze and let out a gasp at the sight.   
  
The clouds had cleared in the last couple of minutes, opening up to a wide array of stars. They looked so close that Yuki felt sure for an instant that if he reached up he would be able to cup them in his hands. He only dragged his eyes away when he felt the warm press of lips against his already heated cheek, and then he did so with a startled jump.  
  
Misumi wasn't looking at him. He was looking down at his own hand resting on top of Yuki's and, if Yuki didn't know any better, he would think that the little weirdo was nervous. Scowling, Yuki let his fingers slide between Misumi's, squeezing them tightly until the older boy finally looked at him with a frown.   
  
"Is that why you keep giving me things? And hugging me and hanging around me?" Yuki knew his tone was sharp, but he didn't know how else to react to something like this. Never in a million years would he have thought this could happen to him.  
  
At Misumi's mute nod, Yuki squeezed his hand a little tighter before leaning over to rest his head on the older boy's shoulder. "That's what I thought," he mumbled, not missing how much Misumi stiffened at the intimate gesture. "Well, if that's how it is, you'd better do it properly or I can't answer properly."  
  
There was another long moment of silence before Yuki righted himself and found that Misumi looked absolutely wrecked - like someone had just offered him the most wonderful, heartbreaking, beautiful triangle in the world. Misumi sucked in a harsh breath and then brought their joined hands up to his own chest, pressing Yuki's hand against his heart.  
  
"You're as pretty as a triangle, Yuki. Maybe prettier! I really, really like you..."  
  
It had to be the most awkward, ridiculous confession in the history of confessions, but somehow it still made Yuki grin as he pressed his forehead against Misumi's.  
  
"Yeah. I think I really like you too."


End file.
